the_resistance_chinese_film_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Civilians at The Resistance
Location: City of Shichen Year: 1937-1940 Language: Chinese & Japanese Population: 2500 families Soldiers: 30000 all different ranks The Chinese Resistance alliance: 12, 6 of them captured Soldiers totally killed: 1500 by one murderer aka black dress killer City of Shichen Nobody knows where exactly the whereabouts of this beautiful but deadly city. Some say it is obvious located somewhere in Shichen province at south east Chinese border, but that province is too large and has many cities to explore. Many people say it's located at an island between Japan and China and the reason they call it the city of Shichen due to the inhabitants were sended to the island against their will to become Japanese citizens or slaves. An American journalist who calls himself Steven discovered the location and headed there, only to never be heard from again, the only outsider who could tell the whereabouts of the location is a Nazi who made an oath with the Japanese army. Never then less, the inhabitants created a resistance alliance to fight back and one lonely soldier Black Dress Killer gives the imperial hard time and these people will do everything in their power to be free and protect beloved China. YoungXiaoyun.PNG IMG_1204.png IMG_1200.png IMG_1203.png Xiaoyuns family In a farm far away from society near the ocean, lives the Xiao family, one father Xiaochen, one mother Xiaoping, and three daughters, the oldest Xiaomei, the middle Xiaoyun, and the youngest Xiaolin. With the family lives their uncle Wangsu. However the family were split after the Japanese army attacked their farm. Xiaolin and Xiaoyun manage to escape but the rest of the family were brutally killed lead by general Takeshi. Both Xiaolin and Xiaoyun swore to revenge their family. Xiaoyuns uncle Wangsu Wangsu live and work with the Xiao family. He is very fond of the children as they were his own. When the Japanese attacked the farm, he did everything he could to save the girls, it was already to late to save Xiaomei but Xiaolin and Xiaoyun manage to escape with him. But a sheep trap caught Xiaolin and made her separated from Wangsu and Xiaoyun. However Wangsu and Xiaoyun was captured and put inside an outdoor toilet. With an evil grin the Japanese army burned the outdoor toilet with Xiaoyun and Wangsu inside. Wangsu manage to wake up and save Xiaoyun. But to save her. He had to sacrifice himself. He rescued the heroine who later became the angel of death for the Japanese imperial army. Xiaoyuns teacher Bong Bong is an teacher and a caretaker for Xiaolin and Xiaoyun. He might not be a fighter due to his weak heart condition. But he is willing to do whatever it takes to make his people free. He runs a restaurant and a school for small children. Xiaoyun works in his school while Xiaolin helps at the restaurant. But sometimes Xiaoyun helps in restaurant as well due to her excellent cooking. And she performs the music she was taught by her mother. When Bong got to know the girls better he introduced them to a secret Chinese Resistance alliance who are hiding underneath the restaurant. Xiaoyun at once volunteered to the group despite the warning of Bong. Laozhu recrute her but tell Bong to keep an eye on her. Xiaoyuns boy Ming Ming a poor young boy Ming Ming was only 4 years old when he lost his family. He was taken cared by Teacher Bong. After Xiaoyun entered the school she became very fond of Ming Ming and adopted him. He is 8 years old now but his lust for revenge is still strong like any adult. He want the Japanese to pay for his family's death. Xiaoyun recognized her anger equals as hers. Due to she knows how he feels, she try to do her best to avoid those revengeful feelings so he won't end up like her. Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:The Resistance 2011 Category:The Resistance movie Category:China Category:World War II Category:Chinese movies Category:2011 Category:2011 Movies